A Game Of Survival
by The Pedantic Lady Pendragon
Summary: *SYOC* Whether it's fate or just Karma they didn't know. What they do know however is that crashing on a deserted island is not a walk on the beach. Not at all. Submissions are now closed.
1. Survivor's Submission

So everyone I'm back. After some much needed persuasion from LookImUpsideDown I have decided to give an island OC story a go. They seem to have whittled away and they're just so much fun to read as well as write so I'm going to give it a shot.

Now a few things before we get to the business end of the chapter. Please **NO MARY SUE'S**. **They're not fun to read or write and will not even be considered**. And please be realistic with them. I don't want a 17 year old girl who's a leader on the island, is with Sawyer, Jack and Sayid from a world famous band or superstar actress. It just isn't plausible. Also **I do not want husbands and wives of the characters**. They can be related. Cousins I'll accept and that kind of family but nothing too close. Where's the fun in this story if there isn't a true development between each and every character.

Be creative. **I want individual character's**, something different for people to read. I know it's hard but it will be all the more worthwhile when you're reading it. And they'll also have a much higher chance of getting into this story which is another plus right?.

**The more you write about your character the better**. I'll have much more to work with and they will be considered well ahead of the lesser described characters okay.

So enough of the rules my friends. Have fun and be creative and I'm looking forward to seeing a variety of characters. The amount of character's I'm picking will be between the** 8-10 range** so again make them stand out from the crowd in a realistic way. I will reopen the submission's at roughly the halfway mark for some Tailies to keep an eye out for that.

0o0o0o0o0o

**The Submission Form.**

**Name:**

**Sawyer's Nicknames (At least three):**

**Age (15-50, please):**

**Gender:**

**Marital status:**

**Country/City of residence before the crash:**

**Appearance (Remember no one is perfect right?):**

**Celebrity look-alike (As in, who would play them if they were on the actual TV show):**

**Personality (Details!):**

**Philosophy/Opinions (about anything, really.):**

**Role on the Island (ie, The A Team, Loner, In Betweens like Hurley?):**

**Clothing (Be Realistic all);**

**Strengths?:**

**Weaknesses?: (No one is perfect)**

**Likes:.**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends on the Island:**

**Enemies on the Island:**

**History (childhood, home life, etc. Details! You may PM this if you wish though it isn't necessary):**

**Family Members (Just their basic appearance and personality will do):**

**Friends Before the Crash (Ditto to family):**

**Relationships/Issues with Family/Friends (Lost is just filled with people with family issues):**

**Three ideas for flashbacks:**

**Three ideas for plotlines:**

**An example of their dialogue (something they would say on the show. If it's good enough, I'll put it in the story!):**

**If they are single (or even if they aren't), Relationship choice (Jack, Sayid, Hurley, OC, etc.):**

**How does your OC connect to the other characters? (By this, I mean that everyone on LOST is connected somehow. Claire and Jack are siblings, etc. (Again make it interesting)**

So there we are all. Enjoy and I'm stressing for you to make new characters. Otherwise every story would be the same and it isn't fair making your fellow writers compete with other writers with their own stories. So peace out everyone.

Gwen :)


	2. And The Winner's Are

Okay so my friends after some much consideration and help from the ever faithful **LookImUpsideDown** who is practically a co-writer with this story I have come to a decision to who will be in this.

As I said only realistic and a set amount of characters would be picked. I will add all characters were fantastic and it was heart wrenching trying to pick them but anyone who's characters aren't in this I honestly recommend you to start up your own OC story. The fun you can have is honestly great so do not be disheartened – there were just too many similar characters.

So after much deliberation the lucky or unlucky survivors are –

**Melody Arnolds By ToxicRainfall – The down to earth motherly figure.**

**Carter "RC" Reyes By RatedLForLoser – The nerdy man who's life revolves around computer programmes.**

**Carissa Jones By LetsGoDancing – The Friendly Mute.**

**James "Jimmy" Cannon By GuitarHeroLost – The book smart man who likes his own company and is trying to shake off his recent troubles. (He'll be in the tail section, so will not be seen for a while – there is a reason though)**

**Ryan Collier By GuitarHeroLost – The buff bounty hunter who's on a mission of his own.**

**Austin Dorsett By LookImUpsideDown – The loveable 20 year old who's the island gentle giant.**

**Emily McGrath By Myself (GwenCooper92) – The adventurous young Irish girl who can hold her own.**

**Margaret "Mickey" McKinley By Delta-Omega – The quiet youngster with a history of her own.**

**Mason Anderson By beenwithout – The serious guy with a short fuse. (Again Tail Section)**

So everyone the first chapter has been written and I shall be posting it in the coming days.** FOR THOSE IN THE TAIL SECTION** -**Your characters won't be featured for a while unfortunately, as I'm going by the way the tv series went okay. But keep a look out for them in thhe future.**

**PS – WALES ARE THE TRIPLE CROWN WINNERS! NEXT UP THE GRANDSLAM**! – For anyone who isn't from the British Isles or Italy/France – This is the biggest International Rugby Tournament in the Northern Hemisphere and we beat our old rivals the English yesterday. Heart failure is an understatement.

So on that note peace out and I'm looking forward to hearing your comments.

**Gwen :)**


	3. Never Knew Daylight Could Be So Violent

**Okay all here we have it my first ever Lost OC Island story. Hope you all enjoy and feedback would be appreciated.**

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Austin Dorsett was stumbling down the beach. His arm and back stung painfully but he pushed it to the back of his mind – instinctively he knew he had to help these people. Their screams were ringing into his ears and he scoured looking for anyone he could help. Up ahead he could see a man in a suit barking orders at everyone to get off the beach and gather at the edge of the woods just to be on the safe side but in the ensuing chaos only a handful heeded his order. As he came closer and closer to the wreckage of the plane he could see a woman half carrying and half dragging another young girl away from the plane. He ignored the stinging in his back and continued onwards.

He sprinted over seeing how she was struggling with the limp weight of the youngster. "Hey let me help" he said hurriedly picking the unconscious girl up from her grasp before the woman could argue.

"Thanks" she uttered out still dazed as she looked up at the man who had helped her out. He was towering over her shorter stature and he must have been well over six foot. He had cropped thick black hair with bright blue eyes and even in this madness a natural cheeky smile. His arms were probably the size of her head and it was no wonder he could easily take the woman's weight. "Let's take her up to the trees edge" she spoke her Irish accent thick as she tried to gather her own bearings. Austin nodded in agreement and he hurried ahead placing the woman down gently on the sand.

"So-" he began as he turned to look at the woman who had been behind him a second ago. But she wasn't there. Instead she was lying on the sand unmoving back where they had both rescued the blonde headed woman. He ran back to where she was his long legs covering the distance in no time and scooped her up from the hot sand and headed back to the jungle edge. Placing her down next to the other woman he tapped at her cheeks lightly. He could see the blood that matted the raven coloured hair on the side of her head and could only watch as it flowed freely down the side of her face. Austin winced for the girl as he inspected the wound – not that he knew much about head wounds. "Hey can you hear me?" he asked kindly continuing his prodding of her face.

The woman grumbled as pain filled her skull. It honestly felt as if someone was banging a bass drum onto her cranium and instantly cried out in pain. She could hear a distorted voice talking above her and ever so slowly she opened her eyes and came face to face with man who she had seen not so long ago. _How was she here?_ _One minute I was on my feet and the next I'm not?_ She thought inwardly as she began to come to once again. Ever so gently she eased herself up onto her elbows and the man helped her to come up into a sitting position. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly pushing back the matted hair off of her face so he could get a clear look at the wound.

"Y-yeah. I'll be fine" she got out her voice slightly slurred as his her mind tried to catch up with her vocals. She swatted his hand away as it grazed across her head and he instantly apologized. "What happened?".

"Well we crashed-" he began but she cut across him quickly.

"I know that, I mean just now" she spoke the pain making her incredibly irritable. She didn't mean to sound so snappy to the man who had ultimately helped her and the poor youngster who she had pulled from the water.

He was taken aback slightly but took it with a pinch of salt before continuing. "I helped you with that woman and we headed up towards here but when I turned around you'd passed out on the sand, so I went back and carried you up here" he said as he pulled off his flannel shirt leaving just his white tee on and pressed the shirt to her head gently. She took it off him and held it to her temple the coppery smell of blood as well as the throbbing making her feel nauseas.

"If you think I'm going to call you my hero you've got another thing coming" she spoke quietly but he could hear the humorous undertones to her voice. He let a low chuckle escape his lips, as much as he truly wanted to laugh he couldn't with what was going on around him on the beach.

"Well what can I say I'm a sucker for a Damsel in distress" He winked playfully trying his hardest to make her feel better. He could see her eyes were glazed and unfocused and so keeping her talking was the only thing he could think of.

She scowled at him through her half open eyes. "I'm going to ignore that" she spoke her dulcet tones thick with bluntness.

He took a quick look at the blonde woman who was stirring ever so slowly and then looked back at the woman whom he had just saved. He finally got a chance to study her appearance and must he say she would definitely be a distraction whilst they waited for rescue. She had long raven coloured hair that was pulled back into a tight messy ponytail. Her eyes were a deep shade of emerald green and a set of plump pink lips. She was naturally attractive with high cheekbones and pale skin. "What's your name?" he asked snapping out of his gazing; glad that she seemed to have not have noticed it.

"Emily McGrath" she said in a friendly manner and held her free hand out to him. "And yourself?".

"Austin Dorsett" He replied back courteously and shook her hand. The pain in his back was getting more intense and he couldn't judge whether the heat was from the sun or blood. "Who's she?" he asked pointing to the girl that they had pulled off the beach.

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know – I saw her lying face down in the water and I didn't want to leave her there, you know just in case she wasn't actually dead so I pulled her up onto the beach" she spoke quickly as she studied the girl who was only a few years younger than herself.

"Looks like you've done your good deed for the day then" he offered and she just scoffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather not have to do anything to be honest. A plane crash? Really?" Emily grumbled as pressed the shirt a little harder to her head. She looked up at him and was shocked to see him swaying slightly. "You alright mate?" she asked as he nodded dazedly but couldn't do anything else as he slumped down into the sand. "Shit" Emily said leaning over him to see what was the problem. She could see some red coming around the side of his white shirt and rolled him over gently. A long cut ran across his back and she winced at the wound. With a groan she pulled his shirt off of her head and placed it down onto his back pressing down gently.

"A little help here!" she yelled loudly and almost instantly a man in a suit ran over to them looking at him with eyes wide. "He's bleeding a lot!" she said quickly looking at him and he nodded kneeling right down next to them.

"So are you!" he said pointing to her head before inspecting the wound to the muscly boys back. "I'll sort this I'm a doctor!".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The sounds around her were muffled as if there was water spilling into her ears and her vision was blurred and doubled. Her head throbbed violently and with the little strength she had in her limbs she managed to push herself up painfully. It was then that her hearing came back and she realized that her ears had actually been filled with water. With a loud groan Melody Arnolds stumbled to her feet and took in the scene around her. It was complete carnage. That was the only word for it. The middle area of the plane lay on the sand it's engine's still whirring loudly. There were people running, screaming and crying hysterically as each tried to take in what was happening around them.

She staggered forward dizzily gathering her bearings as she scanned her surrounding area. Melody's mind just wasn't processing what was happening and she was completely numb to the situation. She hurried back towards the jungle which seemed like the safest option and instantly collapsed down catching her breath and trying to sort herself out. They had crashed. The plane had crashed. Her mind couldn't comprehend it all and it was as if everything had turned to mush.

"Hey lady are you injured?" A man asked as he made his way over to her after treating some of the other's who had pulled back to the shade of the jungle. She shook her head and looked up at him and his face seemed incredibly familiar – but with her thought's the way they were she just couldn't place him.

"N-no, I think I'm okay. My arm hurts a bit but that's it" she replied back on autopilot and he kneeled down in front of her and inspected it. She kept flinching and tugging her arm back from his grasp the pain stabbing at the wrist.

"It's not too bad, just looks like a sprain. I'll try and find something the support it with okay, don't put any weight on it yeah" he spoke his voice filled with authority and he continued down the beach dropping down next to people who were littered across the white sand.

Melody ran her good hand through her tangled wet hair with a sigh. This just couldn't be happening surely. This doesn't happen, plane crashes never happen these days. But it had.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hurley!" RC yelled over the roaring of the engine as he hunted around for his brother. He had been sat right next to him on the plane; next thing he knew he was waking up in the jungle all alone bar some shrapnel. "Hurley!" he called out panic filling into his voice. He was frightened. Hell he was terrified, Hurley couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be.

He was about to yell again but stopped when he found his brother. Sat with a blonde woman next to the plane. A creaking sounded straight into his eardrums and looking up he was sure he had a mini heart attack as he watched it precariously begin to dip. His legs acted before his mind and he ran towards Hurley and screamed for him to move and he noticed another man do the same as him. The other man reached his brother before him and he could see them and a heavily pregnant woman bolt from the wreckage. His legs were still going though but he was stopped in his tracks as the entire plane exploded. It felt as if he had run into a sold brick wall as he was blown straight off his feet and into the air. He heard the sickening thud as his left shoulder came down first and the rest of his body followed. Everything around him was spinning precariously.

He was just about to close his eyes to escape the pain when he felt hands on his chest and opening his eyes he saw his brother hovering above him his face covered in sand. "RC! Are you alright? Please tell me you're okay?" Hurley got out panicking slightly. RC blinked several times and sat up right pain ripping through his shoulder which was hanging limply at his side. Instantly he threw his arms around the big man glad to see that he was alive and unhurt.

"Thank god you're alive bro" Hurley said happily as he eased his brother to his feet slowly.

"Looks like we are as unlucky as we think".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Fires burnt up and down the beach as people sat in small clusters. There was small talk going on between the survivors, each trading stories and explaining more about themselves.

"So what's your story then?" Claire said kindly looking at the man to her left whilst rubbing her huge belly. The cramps had subsided but she was so scared that something could be wrong.

"My names Ryan, I'm 35 years old. I like travelling, doing something with my hands and I'm a bounty hunter" he said simply prodding at the fire with the long stick in his hand. To say he was pissed off was an understatement. It just had to happen didn't it. He was stuck on Island filled with people – and he was far from a people person. He was bored senseless by their mind numbing chatter and wanted nothing more than to get away but he was clever enough to realize that it wasn't a good idea.

"Interesting? A Bounty Hunter, that's… different" Hurley spoke as he scoffed down the food he had managed to find amongst the wreckage. RC was by his side his arm in a tight sling. "Bit weird" he added on but stopped when Ryan glared at him.

"What he means is it's not a common job really" Claire intervened with that bright smile on her face. She didn't want to use it but she had too. For her own peace of mind.

"Nah it's not" Ryan shrugged back idly his eyes going back to the floor. He had come off unscathed in the crash and for that he was thankful. He didn't want any injuries to hamper down his chances of getting off this place. The conversation moved onwards and he got to his feet walking away from the fire and to one of the more secluded parts of the beach.

When he got there he saw a shaggy blonde headed man lounging on one of the airliner seats. Ryan can vaguely remember him scavenging from the wreckage earlier on in the day and could see his large bundle of gear which surrounded him.

"Whataya want?" Sawyer spoke roughly as he turned to look at the big man who was approaching him.

"Just wondering if you've got any smokes? I rarely do smoke – except when I'm stressed and I think this counts as a stressful situation" Ryan said just as roughly. He had taken an instant disliking to the man. He just seemed to not care what was happening. Sure Ryan was incredibly bored at the people here but he had helped begin to make shelters for everyone and done his part. Sawyer on the other hand had not.

"And what if I have?" Sawyer challenged looking at him wryly. "Why should I give them to you Goliath? You don't look like a smoker?" He added on and Ryan thrust his hands into his pockets to keep himself calm.

"If you listened to what I just said then the latter part of my sentence answered your question!" Ryan snapped his tolerance for the man whittling away at a rapid pace.

Sawyer just tutted at him. "Smoking kills" he said throwing him one cigarette before turning and looking back out at the water a smug grin on his face.

It took every inch of Ryan's self control not to hit him over the head with the large rock to his right. But he took a deep breath and picked up the cigarette, not bothering to thank the Southerner for it and stalked off back to the fire. _What kind of people am I stuck with?_ he groaned inwardly slumping back into his seat and lighting the cigarette with the fire in front of him.

"Okay next up you!" Hurley said with a smile as she looked at the blonde headed woman who had sat there and not said a word the entire time. The girl shrunk into herself a little and her eyes darted straight to the ground. _How could she respond?._ "Hey don't be shy! We're all friends here right?" he said a little too enthusiastically.

She nodded her head a small smile on her face, glad at the reassurance but still didn't speak. How she wished she could. But no – that unfortunately was not an option. And she wasn't shy, not at all. Just nervous as to how they would take her. She tried to think of how to tell them why she couldn't speak but was struggling to come up with ideas. Scanning the ground she picked up a small stick and drew into the sand.

Charlie who had joined the group moments before leaned over and read what she had written into the sand. "I am a mute" he spoke his British accent heavy as he looked around at the group. She nodded her head and then it clicked in their heads why she hadn't spoken a word the entire time. She hadn't even screamed when a few of the survivors pulled her out from under a piece of metal.

"Really?" Ryan said his interest picking up now as he looked at the girl. This was different.

She nodded again this time with more enthusiasm. Well there's some walls down. "So have you ever spoken a word?" A woman asked – She too had been quiet for a while, just sat there observing. She shook her head. "What's your name?".

She picked up the stick again and wrote into another piece of the sand. "Carissa Jones" Charlie read out for the group again. They all said their hello's to the girl who's mood had perked up instantly.

"Well Carissa it's nice to meet you! I'm Mickey" The woman said kindly holding out her hand for the girl to shake which she did ever so gingerly. Mickey didn't know what came across her. She was never this friendly with people. Not that she didn't want to be oh no – she just couldn't. But she felt some what comforted about someone else being on this island who has their physical problems, she felt at ease around her – something that didn't happen that often.

"So let's share stories what's yours?" Hurley said with a grin but at this Ryan just rolled his eyes his unsociable side coming out and he walked away once again looking for a more interesting group of people to bother with. Surely someone must be planning to do something.

"Umm well!" she began fiddling with her sleeve nervously. She didn't like everyone's eyes on her. In fact she hated it and she was sure she was sweating through her nervousness. "You k-know my name and uhh I'm 21 and I'm f-from Santa Barbra" she said as she tried to get herself together. Come on Mickey! She growled inwardly and lifted her gaze from the floor to them. "I'm not good at t-talking with people sorry, that's about it r-really!" she said as calmly as she could. _Why did this have to happen?_ she murmured silently to herself as the other's pressed her for questions. This is not good.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"How's your back?" Emily asked as she settled herself down next to Austin who was wincing every now and then.

"It's feeling better now, not as painful as it was! How's the head?" he asked back twirling the stick in his hands slowly. His mind was jumping between their situation and what was happening back home. Did his family know he had been in a plane crash? Did anyone know?.

"Sore. Feel like I've had a few too many whiskies" she laughed lightly turning to look at him. "Looks like we're even, you helped me and I helped you" Emily added on and the two shook hands again enjoying the easy banter that was going between them. "I wanted to ask you earlier" Emily spoke as she sat down around one of the other fires. Jack and Kate were in deep conversation whilst she sat talking to Austin. She had discovered that she enjoyed his company and was glad for someone of sane mind to talk to. "What happened to your shoes?" she said eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

A scowl came across his handsome face as he studied his now bare feet. "I don't know, I woke up and they were gone! My pride and joy" He laughed dramatically and roused one out of her as well. Jack had seen to the cut on her head and stitched it up whilst Austin had helped wipe away the blood that stained her pale skin.

"Wow. Can see where your priorities lie then" she chuckled back as she continued to pick up a handful of sand and dropping it back onto the beach. "Why don't you grab some off the bodies? They've got no use for them now" Emily put forward casually and Austin's eyes widened.

"That's cold" he said half joking half serious. "Taking clothes off a dead body, that's slightly disturbing, you know never speak ill of the dead. I think taking their clothes counts under that!" He said back and she rolled her eyes at him once again.

"Well this isn't under normal circumstances is it!" she said her voice firm as she looked right at him. "I've got my morals too, but the chances of us being saved aren't looking good at the moment and we need everything we can get" she said a little softer not liking the thought that they could be stuck here. The signal fire was big enough, surely someone would see them.

"That is bleak, didn't have you down as a pessimist sweetheart" he said understanding where she was coming from.

"Don't call me sweetheart! I hate pet names! And I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist! Big difference" she spoke back rubbing at her sore temples slowly to try and ease the throbbing in her skull.

"Okay sorry!" he said holding his hands up in mock defeat. "So I know you don't like pet names and that you're a realist. What else should I know about you?" he asked deciding to make friendly conversation. The day had gone by quicker than he had expected and he knew that was down to his company which consisted of Jack, Kate, Sayid and Emily. They had been helping out on the beach, treating the wounded, making some shelters and building the signal fire.

"Well I'm 23 years old. Herald from the great country that is Ireland" she spoke and he laughed heartily.

"I'd never guess with the accent!".

She just scoffed at him before continuing. "I'm a freelance Archaeologist so I move around a lot. I mean everywhere it's a pain" Emily said as she crossed her legs underneath her moving closer to the fire as a chill came across her. "What about you Austin?".

"Unfortunately my life isn't half as interesting" he spoke his Texan drawl strong. "I'm 20, I work on my grandfather's ranch and have done for years now" Austin spoke feeling quite nostalgic as he thought of his grandparents. How much he missed them.

"That's how you got them guns then" Emily giggled lightly poking his arm. He just smirked and curled his biceps mockingly. "Oh ego swell" she added on the laughter subsiding.

"Austin, Emily?" Jack said cutting across their playful banter. The younger two of the group turned to look at them. "Me and Kate have been thinking, that maybe we should go and look for the cockpit in the morning?" He put forward and the two nodded back at him.

"I'm in" Emily said with a nod. Anything was better than just hanging around on the beach. "Me too" Austin chipped in as well and Jack nodded appreciating that they agree with his logic.

"Can count me in as well" Ryan said slinking forward from his perch in the darkness a little behind them. He had been watching the group for the last few minutes, observing them and he could instantly tell that it was this lot who were the figureheads of the island – and he wanted in.

"I don't think it'll take five of us to look for the cockpit, the smoke will show us where to go" Jack said looking at the hulk of a man who was stood there hands shoved in his pocket still.

"You can't stop me, I'm coming end of! I need to get off this beach and if there's anything out there you'll need the muscle to fight it off!" Ryan said seriously and then headed back off to his spot enjoying his own company.

"That was intense!" Emily said her eyes flicking to the man who was lying with his eyes closed on the sand.

"I sense a power struggle" Austin whispered but Jack still heard and just shook his head at the boy.

"If it's any consolation so do I" Emily whispered back but their conversation was once again rudely cut across but this time by something far more menacing. A loud rumbling as if someone was snapping and banging metal together came from the trees and instantly the entire population of the beach turned their attention to it.

"What the hell is that?" Emily and Austin said aloud as they both got to their feet, Jack and Kate doing the same. _The sound was so familiar_ Austin thought as the whirring and crunching sound hit his ears – it was a sound that plagued his dreams every now and then. He shook that thought from his head and turned to look at the trees.

The trees in the distance were almost collapsing as the sound got louder and they could all feel the earth move beneath their feet.

"I don't know!" Jack said as he stepped forward to get a closer look. "But whatever it is – it isn't good!".

* * *

><p><strong>So first chapter down all. I do hope you weren't disappointed. I haven't watched the first season of lost for a long time so it might be a little rusty but I tried my best. I know some characters got more time than other's but trust me EVERYONE will get a fair share. I promise that. So let me know what you all think guys. Peace out.<strong>


	4. We Were Cold And We Were Clear

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Mickey was sat next to one of the simmering wood piles just lounging about. She hadn't realised how warm it actually was this morning if it wasn't for the rays of sun searing at her pale skin. Having her eyes closed made everything seem much better than it was. It made her think back to her High School days. When everything was just that much better. She could hear the waves yes but it made her think that she was merely on a normal beach in the height of summer wearing one of her skimpy bikini's and having fun.

As soon as that last thought went through her head though her hands instantly closed around her stomach and she pulled the thin cardigan she had salvaged tightly around making sure that none of her skin was visible to anyone. She shot into an upright position and looked around making sure no one had seen her movements and relaxed ever so slightly. Nothing to worry about she murmured inwardly as she buried her wiry feet deep into the warm sand enjoy the feeling of the grains rubbing against her skin.

"Hey there" Claire said sweetly as she settled herself down next to the slip of a girl who seemed to be lost in her own little world. Mickey turned her head and gave a small yet held back smile towards the pregnant blonde whom she had several conversation with since last night's campfire stories.

"Oh hey Claire, what's going on over there!" Mickey said looking over Claire's shoulder determined to stop the subject before it was even going to begin. She knew what questions would come from Claire – no matter how innocent they were. What's wrong Mickey? You look distant Mickey? Are you feeling okay Mickey? You're too thin Mickey? You're not good enough Mickey?. The questions escalated in her mind and she must have completely zoned out because Claire was snapping her out of her reverie with a start.

"Jack and a few of the other people are going to go and hunt for the cockpit; need to find a transceiver or something like that! I don't really know? I'm not able to do a thing on this Island!" Claire grumbled turning her attention back to the fair headed woman and absentmindedly rubbing her massive stomach with so much love and tenderness it made Mickey want to cry. She'd never had that. That kind of love.

**_0o0o0o0o0o_**

_Mickey had finished over three quarters of the cross country championship already and her legs were still going strong. Her lungs were thundering in her chest and stars were dancing into her vision but she never felt as alive as she did when she ran. It gave her something to focus on. Something other than having to constantly milk any sort of attention from her parents. She could feel her legs pound even harder at this thought. She loved them and wanted nothing but their love in return though that was scarce. The resentment though was always there – festering in the pit of her stomach and she wanted to scream and shout and rage and lash out but she never did. That wasn't Mickey. She strived for perfection and still craved just a drop of affection from her mother and father._

_Mickey checked her surroundings slightly and realized that her musings had caused her to slow down and now she had one of her cross country rivals practically breathing down her neck. Another thing my mother has ruined she mused gritting her teeth and sticking her head down to get more streamline._

_But once again her parents completely dominated her thoughts. She was never ever good enough for them. They took no interest in her. She'd asked them to come today but Mickey hadn't seen them at the pre state warm up. No surprise there._

_Mickey lifted her head and smiled as up ahead she could see the finish line looming not too far away. Her legs worked harder the adrenaline pushing her onwards faster and faster but it did the same to the girl behind her and so the final stretch was going to be a nail biter. As she looked up once again she saw something she never thought she would see._

_There in the stands, practically hidden from view right up the back of the bleachers that were strategically placed on the finish line – was Olivia Clancy. Mickey's mother. Her heart swelled as she saw her and another burst of energy jolted through her. She had come to watch her. To support her. To cheer her on. A smile broke across Mickey's face and she locked eyes with her mother. She didn't know whether she was seeing things but she was sure that a flicker of a smile came across her face._

_Mickey pressed forward the distance between her and the finish line shortening. Hundred yards, ninety yards, eighty yards, seventy yards, sixty yards, fifty yards, forty yards. I have to win, I have to win. I can't let her down she screamed inwardly and she sent one look of steely determination towards her mother who was on her feet cheering seriously._

_The next thing that happened was a blur. One minute she was looking at her mother. The next she was face down on the astroturf her cut knees stinging painfully. She looked up and could see the girl who had been only yards behind her racing past the white tape jumping up and girl had wan. And Mickey had lost._

_Her eyes flicked to the stands and her heart plummeted what must have been a thousand feet. Olivia had disappeared from the stands. A tear slipped past her eyelids and she could feel someone pick her up off the floor and into a standing position and her heart lifted slightly secretly hoping that it was her mother but it wasn't – instead it was the victor who had helped her up and shook her hand in a friendly manner before continuing with a lap of honour._

_Dejectedly she limped off over to the side and sat down on the benches ignoring the sympathetic gestures of the people surrounding her. She prayed that her mother would still think she did well though the chances of that were highly unlikely._

_A tall woman with blonde hair and a stern serious face approached and stopped in front of her their arms crossed tightly across her chest. "I'm disappointed in you Maggie, you lost it right at the end! Absolutely useless!" Olivia Clancy got out and before her daughter could even respond she turned on her heels and stormed off towards the car leaving Mickey sat there crying and bleeding. Disappointment._

_**0o0o0o0o0o** _

Mickey hadn't realised she was sprinting down the beach at a hundred miles an hour until she ran headlong into a large figure and bounced off of them. She hit the sand noisily spitting out the mouthful she had gathered and shook off the hands that were trying to help her up. "Dude I am so sorry!" Hurley apologised as he gathered up some of the coconuts he had dropped.

Mickey just nodded at him. He was familiar. His face and his build. She had definitely seen him some where before but placing it was another matter. "It's okay!" she said and took off running once more heading back around to the little perch she had claimed as her own. She wasn't getting the enjoyment she got out of running though. Her legs were aching and her ankles felt like they were going to snap under the pressure. There was nothing of them and the muscle she had garnered had all but disappeared leaving a panting and painful sensation through her body. _I guess this is what lack of protein does to a body_ she joked inwardly half collapsing back down onto the sand with a loud groan. Things just couldn't have gotten worse.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"What the hell is this weather?" Emily half cried as she tried to cover her head from the torrential rain that was hammering down around them. Unfortunately the trees had thinned and provided little shelter from the natural onslaught. She might have ventured through two thousand year old Egyptian tombs with ease but when it came to the outside natural world she was a complete amateur.

"Man up!" Ryan chirped as he walked alongside them not caring at all about the weather. He was taking extremely long strides and was out in front.

"Bite me!" she spat back grumpily losing her footing every few seconds. "I thought the weather back home was bad! Crash on an Island and it has to bloody rain".

"You like to complain don't you!" Austin couldn't help but laugh at her as she slipped and skidded ungracefully across the muddy terrain. She just glared at him and pushed his body backwards causing him to lose his footing and fall straight into a muddy puddle. "Harsh!".

"Guys come on this isn't the time for this!" Jack said turning to look at them with a slight shake of his head. He really wasn't in the mood for bickering to break out between them, not whilst they were still looking for the cockpit.

"Texas got burned!" Ryan chortled loudly from the front glad to see his fellow muscle man get taken down a peg. He liked the boy, honestly he did but as childish as it sounded he wanted to be strength of the group – not some Southern pretty boy.

"Wow you're so mature! How old are you like fifty!" Austin bit back his mood dampening instantly at his fall and at the man who seemed to get incredibly threatened by him.

Ryan whirled around to glare at the man silently challenging him. So he was shocked when Austin moved forward to approach him accepting it with his eyes. Jack intervened and stepped between the two pushing one ahead of him and holding another back a few paces. "There is way too much testosterone flying around!" Emily grumbled in an incredibly bad mood.

Kate let out the first proper laugh of her time on the island as she fell into step with the girl. She wasn't best friend material but she would do for a laugh. "I couldn't agree with you more!".

_**0o0o0o0o0o** _

_Mickey was sat in the hospital alongside a specific bed. She couldn't help but smile at her oldest and dearest friend as he joked about the doctors and nurses that had been coming and going all morning. "You'd swear this is a holiday camp!" She laughed at him lightly and he chuckled along looking completely care free though they know that he wasn't. Nor was she._

_"It would be better if you joined me! You could do with having a break! Look at the state of you!" Yeardley said bluntly as he looked her up and down judgement and worry filling his wide and bleary eyes._

_"Ever the charmer!" Mickey tried to laugh it off but unconsciously she pulled at her sleeves pulling them down across her hands and her entire frame went rigid. She knew what he was talking about._

_"Babe I might be crazy but I'm not blind!" He said his voice raising up a few decibels as he continued to scrutinize her. "You can do so much better than that.. that thing!" he managed to get out his voice a mix of anger and eccentricity. He definitely needed his meds soon._

_"Yeardley please just leave it yeah!" She spoke leaning forward and brushing her dark mop of hair out of his eyes trying to distract him but he batted her hands away that cheesy playful grin worming it's way onto his face for a split second before leaving once again._

_"I'm not going to drop it! You're my friend Mickey and he doesn't deserve you! Have you looked in the mirror recently?" he questioned eyes narrowing at her questioningly. "You've withered away to nothing, you look like Morticia from the Addams Family bar the black hair. You rarely laugh anymore and you hardly see me anymore because that controlling bastard keeps you away from here!" He got out as if it was word vomit. The words were spilling out without his control._

_Mickey shrunk into herself again and her eyes fell to the floor with embarrassment as she listened to his words. She knew he was telling the truth. But she couldn't listen to him. Cooper was all she needed. "Please Yeardley don't?" she asked her voice sounding like that of one of a ten year old girl. With her wiry frame she could certainly pass off at one._

_"Look you've got to get your head out of your ass and leave him! I know you can do it. You're stronger than what you give yourself credit for. Remember when I found you on the roof of that multi-storey? All tears swaying over the edge waiting for your moment! It wasn't me who talked you down, you did that with all your strength" He spoke his voice now soft and gentle and he took her gaunt hand in his own pale one squeezing reassuringly._

_The tears nipped at her eyes and she choked them back. She couldn't respond to his words for the fear of a loud sob escaping her blocked airways. "If not for yourself then do it for me! He's broken you Mickey – You're a shell these days" he added on and she just nodded numbly still fighting to find the words._

_"Since when d-did you get so observant?" she managed to get out as she played with the hand in her's._

_"Since I went crazy! All these drugs their giving me have opened my eyes!" he said with a wink and a light laugh and her mood lifted instantly. She would do it. For him, for herself._

_**0o0o0o0o0o** _

Melody was sat in the make-shift medical tent her eyes fixed firmly on the stirring Marshall with the massive piece of shrapnel sticking out of his chest. She had been under strict orders by Jack to not touch it no matter what the cost. When he had said his name she remembered who he was – he didn't remember her but she didn't exactly remind him of their mutual connection either. He was a doctor so how could he remember how many patients he had treated, how many weddings he had attended or funerals for his patients either. She didn't care though.

She sipped from one of the water bottles as she pieced the little things together. They had crashed on an Island, no one had come to rescue them hence the basic suicide trek into the jungle by a handful of the group. The two days had blended into one and it frustrated her to no end that she couldn't tell the exact time.

Without even realising what she was doing she closed her eyes and fingered the gold cross around her neck saying a short but sweet prayer to those that could hear her. The ring on her third ring finger suddenly weighed heavily but still she clutched the cold gold and whispered upwards pleading that someone heard their cries.

"At least someone her has some faith" Came a voice and Melody's eyes snapped open as she looked at the flap of the tent. There stood a friendly dark skinned old woman who two held a small wooden cross at her side. "I don't think the people out there have realised that God has already produced a miracle by saving us from death" she said trying to find the positives in their ordeal. She just wanted to help anyone she could.

Melody nodded back at her a small smile gracing her features. She instantly felt warmed by the woman – some supernatural draw that made her want to keep her company for as long as possible. "I suppose you're right?" She spoke back stretching out the right for the woman to answer.

"Rose!" The woman smiled and clutched her hands with a gentle shake. Her old hands were wrinkly but soft and warm and filled with caring. "You can call me Rose! What's your name?".

"Melody!" She smiled back releasing the woman's hands and walking over to the Marshall who was sighing painfully in his sleep. She instantly covered one of the rags with some water and placed it to his feverish head.

"You've got healing hands" Rose spoke softly as she watched the girl tend to the man ever so gently. "Me and my husband went to a healer when we were in Australia, I guess I'll never know if it worked" she spoke quietly but loud enough for Melody to hear. The comment she guessed was something private so she decided not to comment on it and instead sit back down pulling up a seat for the elderly woman to take.

"You've got a husband? Where is he may I ask, I haven't seen you with anyone else other than yourself?" Melody questioned her voice reserved yet filled with kindness and curiosity.

Rose stopped for a moment her eyes dropping down but she raised her head proudly. She still believed he was alive, he'd only be dead if she thought negative but she wouldn't. "We were sat together on the plane, he got up to go to the toilet and that's when the turbulence started. I didn't see him again after that" she said slowly and quietly. Melody could hear the hurt that filled her vocals. The loss, the grief of losing a spouse. It was a feeling all too raw for Melody.

"I know it won't make a difference – I've learnt from experience – but I am truly sorry for your loss" Melody cooed her heart going out to the woman who still seemed to manage to soldier on.

"I haven't lost him though!" Rose said a ghost of a smile on her lips. "He's still here!" she said placing a hand over her heart slowly.

Melody smiled at this. One of the first real and genuine smiles that she had given all day. "They always are I suppose" She spoke feeling as if she could tell this woman her deepest and darkest secrets and she still wouldn't speak a word of it.

"I noticed you have a wedding band on. Where is your husband?" Rose questioned back turning the tables in a comforting manner. She could see how the girl tensed and avoided eye contact and that was answer enough but she waited silently until the woman decided to speak once again.

"He passed away. Cancer" She said back those being the only words that she could speak. She hadn't spoken nor would speak to anyone about what happened. It hurt too much and just reopened wounds she wanted to stay stitched shut.

"We've both lost something special to us! Sometimes it helps to say a few words together, what do you think?" Rose said holding out both her hands on her lap awaiting the woman to take a hold of them.

Melody only hesitated for a second before allowing the woman to take her hands gently. She shut her eyes her mind wandering to the man she had loved and for the first time in a while she felt at peace.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Dude at least give me something hard to work with?" RC groaned at Hurley as the two sat on the water's edge facing each other. Hurley grumbled loudly trying to rack his brains for something? Anything?.

"Okay umm name me every person who has ever played Doctor Who in the order they played him?" Hurley said smirking lightly. There was no way Carter could get this one.

"Hurley that's way to easy!" RC laughed before digging through his jam packed brain picking up on the names that he needed. "William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, John Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davidson, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy, Paul McGann and with the new re boot the current doctor is that Christopher Ecclestone guy!" he finished proudly glad that he had remembered them all.

"That's not fair dude, how did you get them right!" Hurley grumbled fed up of his brother constantly knowing every single thing.

"What can I say it seems I've inherited the brains and the beauty" He smirked and Hurley didn't find that amusing what so ever. His brother had always managed to best him at every single thing.

"Whatever man!" Hurley groaned tucking into another one of the food parcels. A comfortable silence came across the both of them as they just stared out at the horizon each silently wishing for aide which honestly seemed as if it wasn't coming.

"Someone's a sore loser?" RC chuckled as he looked at his older and bigger brother.

Hurley was about to speak but stopped when Sawyer who was walking by them stopped and looked down at the two. RC shrunk into himself almost instantly whilst Hurley just looked up at the man. "Someone's a nerd!" he said simply before continuing onwards with his walk across the beach. The Reyes brothers just watched him go and then turned to look at each other.

"What is with that guy?" Hurley scoffed as he sipped at one of the coconuts greedily.

"I don't know, who is he to call me a nerd! I can't help it I'm intelligent. Oh well it's his loss because as the wise man himself Mr Gates said 'You have a choice, be a nerd, or work for a nerd. It's a Bill Gates quote and I tend to agree with him" RC spoke smugly but he knew that he wouldn't dare say something like that whilst Sawyer was in earshot. He was far too shy.

"Dude… Shut up!",

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"I found the cockpit!" Ryan called over to them and they cleared some more of the brush and there as Ryan as said standing a horizontal angle was the cockpit of the plane.

"Let's get climbing then!" Emily spoke up as she strode towards the opening of the plane and quickly pulled herself in with the help of Austin who gave her a slight push. He followed behind carefully watching where he was going. Emily swung herself up onto one of the seats for a moment catching her breath when her eyes fell upon the dead body of a young boy no older than six lying in his seat curled up into his mother's side. Tears pricked at her eyes but she held them back as she realised just how lucky they were.

"You alright?" Austin asked as he looked at her and then at what she was looking at. His own face dropped at the sight and he placed a gentle hand over her own.

"I'm fine. It's just those poor people" She spoke up as Jack and Kate maneuvered themselves past and up to the cockpit door Ryan bringing up the rear. Jack began to swing at the cockpit door the impact shaking the entire plane but everyone managed to keep their balance.

"Don't worry about it, they're probably in a better place now!" Austin answered back kindly and she just sent a small smile back. Their eyes locked for a second but as soon as it did Kate's scream snapped them to attention and Ryan had to jump to avoid the body that was crashing down the aisle.

"Jesus watch it" He grumbled loudly as he just about managed to keep his balance. With a loud huff he barged past Austin and Emily and jumped into the cockpit first the other's following behind him. "What does this Transceiver look like exactly?" he spoke turning to Jack who was scouring around under the chairs.

"A complicated walky talky!" Jack replied instantly as he tried to avoid the body of the pilot. Kate leaned over the pilot to check the front of the plane but as she did this the body shit upwards and a breathless gasp escaped his lips. Everyone else jumped in fright as they looked on in horror at the bloodied and battered man. "Kate pass me that water!" Jack said quickly as he checked over the obviously injured man.

"How many survivors?" The pilot choked out weakly as he tried to gather his bearings.

"At least 48!" Jack answered back as he fed the man the water. He could feel the plane begin to move ever so slightly and knew that he had to work fast if he wanted to get what they had come for. "I need you to listen to me, where is the transceiver?" Jack asked kindly and the pilot pulled gingerly at his seatbelts and half rolled out of the chair.

"It's over here, I'll get it!" he half whispered as he pulled open one of the compartments and there in his hand was the transceiver. He held onto the console for dear life as pain seared through his body. "T-there's no signal!" he got out and Ryan snatched it out of his hand impatiently and fiddled with it himself.

"Don't be so heavy handed with it, you'll break it and that's the only thing we've got right now!" Emily spoke up finally recovering from her shock of the Pilot's awakening. Ryan just scoffed at her and continued messing with the machine.

"Like you know what you're talking about!" he responded instantly and she was about to retort herself when the same loud whirring sound from the night before hit their ears.

"What the hell is that!" she stammered lightly as the sound got louder and louder. What happened next was a blur. In an instant the entire plane shook violently knocking them all off their feet and when they looked up all they could see was the pilot being yanked through the front window his blood spattering across them all. Everyone braced themselves as the near vertical plane hit the floor hard sending a shock through each of them.

"We need to run now!" Austin barked as he pushed everyone out of the cockpit. The group bolted it down the gangway and back into the muddy jungle the rain lashing down onto them hard. The sound got closer and closer and this just made them run even harder. Austin and Ryan legged it ahead, their longer legs taking them further forward than the other three who were trailing behind. Emily was slipping and sliding once more but the adrenaline that was racing through her was blistering and somehow she managed to stay on her feet.

After what seemed like hours Ryan and Austin came to a stop and tried to catch their breaths. "Where are the others?" Austin asked as he noticed the absence of three of their group.

"They were right behind me man!" Ryan spoke up as he looked at their muddy footprints which were disappearing quickly due to the cascading water. "Come on let's go back and see if we can find them" Ryan said strongly and he spun and jogged back along the path he hoped they had just taken Austin on his tail.

"I've seen some weird stuff in my life but I think that tops it all!" Emily half gagged as she looked up at the body of the pilot that was in the trees above them blood dripping down in front of them. "What could do something like that?".

"I have no idea, come on we need to find the other's and head back to the beach, we've got what we came for!" Kate answered as she looked at the transceiver in Emily's hand. "How have you got that, I'm sure Ryan had it?".

"He did but that big idiot dropped it when he was running, lucky I saw it!" he said holding it up and handing it to Jack carefully. As she said this the Idiot in question came through some of the trees along with Austin. "And there he is now!".

"And there he is what?" Ryan said eyes narrowed as he wondered what exactly she was on about.

"Nothing!" She smiled sweetly her Irish accent filtering through strongly.

Jack stepped forward towards the group a sombre look on his face. "Come on let's head back, I think the people on the Island will be interested in what we've found out!".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**I am so fricking sorry for the long wait. I've got my A Level Drama Practicals coming up this week and literally all I've been doing is rehearsing rehearsing rehearsing. This was mainly focused on Mickey yes though I tried to get as many of the characters in as I could. If your character wasn't in this chapter then they will most definitely be in the next which should be up as soon as possible. Drop me a line and let me know what you're all thinking guys. Peace out.**

**Gwen**


	5. I Was Living In A Devil Town

Ryan was sat prodding at the ever burning campfire. They had arrived back around an hour or two ago and already a small group of people had taken another trek to try and find signal for that damn transceiver which they'd nearly been killed retrieving. Ryan had thought about going with them but by the time he had gotten himself cleaned up the group had already left. So here he was sat bored out of his mind.

He looked up and down the beach his eyes falling on different people each going along with their own routines. Claire; the pregnant chick was sat talking to Charlie on the water's edge. Looking a little further down the beach he could see the Korean couple who didn't speak a word of English having what looked like a disagreement. The image sparked off a memory of his own as he remembered his ex-wife. It still stung every time he remembered that she was his ex-wife now. He loved her – Hell he was sure he still did. She was his world, his best friend, his partner and even the mother of his child. The day she left was one that he knew he would never forget.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

_Leah was in the bedroom chucking a load of clothes into a large suitcase. Her movements were filled with aggression, something she didn't show often. As she continued her packing she heard the door open and shut and Ryan's voice echoed through house._

_Ryan strolled around calling out for his wife. He could hear movement from the bedroom and headed straight for there. "Honey you here?" He called as he rounded the door and walked into the room but he stopped dead as he looked at the sight before him. Leah was packing her clothes. "Sweetheart what's this?" He asked having to take a breath before speaking. He knew exactly what it was, he just couldn't say it._

_"What does it look Ryan? I'm leaving you and I'm taking Luke with me!" She said to him unable to look him in the face as she continued to rummage through her cupboards grabbing a hold of anything she could._

_"What? W-Why?" Ryan managed to get out as he inched his way closer into the bedroom which was covered in photos of his family. He couldn't believe she was actually doing it._

_"I can't take this anymore!" Leah said finally raising her gaze to look at him straight on. Her face was pained but filled with determination. "The moving around, you constantly being gone all hours of the night claiming you're at work!" She added the last part bitterly and Ryan winced at the sting to her words._

_"What are you talking about Leah? I am at work, I work myself to the bone so I can give you guys everything you want!" Ryan said back trying to keep himself calm but finding it impossible. "You think I'm cheating on you is that it!" He put forward stepping a little closer to her which only resulted in her taking a step back._

_"I don't know what to believe anymore. I just I-I can't do it, not anymore!" She said resignation filling her voice as she continued to put some things in the bag. He walked over to her and grabbed a hold of her wrists pulling her hands away from the bag. "Don't try and stop me Ryan!" She said firmly yanking her hands from his grasp and pushing his away from her as she zipped up the case._

_"Come on baby, you can't do this! Think about Luke, about me, about us! I love you more than anything, nine years of marriage should have proved that to you!" Ryan begged his heart shattering into thousands of pieces as he watched her place the bag down._

_"I've thought about it. And I'm also thinking about Luke, he needed his dad around yet you would rather be swanning off doing work and god knows what else. I can't lead a life like this anymore, I'm sorry – I really truly am. But this is the only way!" Leah spoke back as she held back the tears._

_"Then I'll be around more!" Ryan said stepping forward once again. "All you had to do was say the word and I'd cut my hours and spend more time with you guys!" He added coming even closer to her. "But please don't do this!" He said his voice dropping in pain as he tried to get rid of the lump in his throat._

_"It's too late Ryan, nothing you can say will change my mind. I wish it didn't have to come to this but it does" She said as more tears stung at her eyes. She took a hold of his hands and looked up into his eyes. "I love you; but it just isn't enough anymore" She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek and withdrawing her hands she placed the gold wedding band into his palm closing his hand around it. With that she stepped around him and gathered her bags up. She didn't even look back as she left the house._

_The entire place plunged into silence and Ryan sunk to his knees in shock the wedding band still in his hand. With a loud cry he threw the band across the room and it clinked and clanged until it came to a stop on the otherside of the room. And with that – for the first time in years - Ryan Collier allowed himself to cry._

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"You look as bored as I feel!" Emily groaned as she flopped down on the sand opposite him. He looked at her and nodded.

"I am!" He said putting the stick down as an idea came to his head. "Where's tweedle dumb?" He asked referring to Austin as he stood up and began pull long leaves off of the trees.

"I'll take it as a compliment that I'm tweedle dee!" she laughed lightly sitting in an upright position now. "And how should I know, there are other people on the island" she said to him watching as he began to tie the leaves around each other.

"Well you two have been practically joined at the hip since we crashed" Ryan added with a smirk as he continued to fiddle with all the leaves and reeds a coconut. "I bet he's licking his wounds after you pushed him over earlier".

"Nahh we've sorted that, I think he's helping Jack out with that Marshall in the tent. I tried to hang around but there's only so much screaming my ears could take" Emily spoke up as she picked up a handful of sand and let it slip through her fingers.

"Poor guy, I think someone should just put him out of his misery" Ryan said sympathetically as he thought of the man with the shrapnel embedded in his chest. "Not volunteering or anything" He added on. He didn't think he'd be able to do it without feeling guilty.

"Look" Emily said leaning forward so she was closer to him. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, I was being pretty confrontational and bitchy towards you – which isn't me at all – I suppose being on a deserted island doesn't help matters. So I'm doing it the Celtic way and offering an Olive branch. Fresh start?" She said offering her hand to him and he extended his and the two shook hands.

"Olive branch accepted" Ryan chuckled heartily glad that any possible future problems between the two had been quelled before they could ignite. "Now then if you really wanna make it up to me we're gonna go on a little recruitment mission along the beach" he said standing up and she followed.

"Recruiting for what?" She said curiously and with that he threw the ball that he had made at her and she caught it right at the last moment.

"How about we start up a little soccer game?".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Carissa was sat next to Claire and Charlie on the beach a small stick in her hands and a wide smile on her face. "Driveshaft? I think I've heard of them!" Carissa wrote in the sand with a small smile as she looked between the two other survivors.

Charlie beamed glad that someone had recognised him to an extent. "We did the song – You all everybody" He sang out the line causing Claire and Carissa to laugh lightly at his actions. "In fact we might be getting back together if we get off this bloody island, that's why I was in Australia, looking for my brother so we can reform the band! Why were you there?" He asked Carissa who picked up her stick and began to write again.

'I was just on holiday, It was a present for getting my High School Diploma' She wrote in the sand with a small smile. Her mind kept wandering back to her mother, the person who she loved more than anything and she couldn't help but feel like something had died within her. Her mother was her rock, her best friend.

"High school huh, I remember those days!" Claire smiled as she rubbed her large belly softly. No matter what she did she always ended up stroking her stomach. It gave her a sense of comfort, showing her that she wasn't alone. Not really.

Charlie was going to speak when Ryan's shadow came over him and he turned to look at the buff man along with his Irish companion. "Any of you folks up for a game of soccer?" Ryan asked as he rolled the makeshift ball around in his hands.

Charlie looked as if he was about to say something but Emily – sensing what Charlie was going to say spoke up first. "I've been telling him that we call it football but he won't listen to a bloody word I say" She laughed heartily looking at her fellow Brit with an easy smile. Charlie chuckled himself standing up and brushing the sand off of his clothes.

"It's not my fault you Brits see things differently than my great nation" Ryan said looking between the two.

"I wouldn't start a Nationality war if I was you mate, there's two on one right here. Getting into an argument with one of us is bad enough but getting into an argument with a Brit who is also Irish – you're signing your death certificate" Charlie spoke sending a wink at his counterpart who was nodding in agreement.

"Fine I surrender" Ryan said with a grin and he tossed the ball at Charlie. "So back to what we were talking about. Are you up for a game of football?" Ryan said frowning as he said the last word.

"Now that's more like it. Count me in, how about you girls?".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

_17 year old Ryan was sat up in his room finishing off the last of his essays. He had his music blaring in his room trying to drown out his parents rowing downstairs but even that seemed pointless as he could hear them clear as day as they teared each other's throats. It was becoming a nightly occurrence now. He'd come home from school, sit down and eat by the table in deadly silence, head out to one of his many martial arts classes and then sit down and do work all with his parents arguing as his soundtrack._

_His anger was rising and he hadn't realised he had snapped the pencil that was in his hand until he tried to write and found nothing came out onto the paper. With a low growl he threw the pencil across the room, pushed the chair back and stormed out of the room barrelling down the stairs noisily as he got closer and closer to his rowing parents. "Will you just shut up for one night?" He screamed across them and the two were silenced as they watched their son grip a hold of the bannister tightly. "All I hear when I'm trying to do my work is you two arguing and it's driving me nuts! I can't concentrate and I can't get anything done and it's all your fault!" He bellowed looking between his mother Lucille and his father Drake._

_Drake scoffed his arms crossed over his chest. "I think you'll find it's your mothers fault!" He spat out looking his wife up and down with disgust as he took a step back and sat down in the chair next to the dining table. "If she wasn't such a – a harlot should I put it then none of this would be happening!"._

_Ryan stared at his father wondering what exactly he was going on about. "Dad what are you saying?"._

_"Please Drake, we can't bring him into it. Don't tell him!" Lucille practically begged as fresh tears slipped down her cheeks. His mother was a tall woman, short compared to him and his father but overall quite a tall person but Ryan couldn't help but notice how small and vulnerable she looked right now._

_"Tell me what?" Ryan questioned as he continued to try and control himself as his eyes danced between his parents._

_"Your mother has been having an affair!" He spat viciously as his own anger began to consume him once again. Lucille's form practically crumpled and she placed all her weight on the sofa behind her as she tried to keep herself upright._

_Ryan felt like everything had stopped. Sounds were muffled as he tried to register what he had just heard. Affair?. She'd been having an affair. Eventually everything around him came into focus and his face flushed a bright red as his eyes landed straight on his mother. "WHAT?"._

_"It just happened. I'm s-so sorry Ryan, I never m-meant to hurt you and your f-father" She sobbed walking over to her son but Ryan took a step back away from her putting his hands up to keep her at an arms length._

_"And that's not the last of it. You know we've been having money problems right?" Drake said calmly to his son who nodded. He'd taken on two jobs himself just so he could fund things for himself without relying on his parents who were struggling for money. Drake seemed completely resigned to what was happening around him. His family was falling apart. "She's been sleeping with other men for money. Your mother's a prostitute!" He said an eerie calmness in his rough voice now._

_Ryan felt like he had been punched in the gut. He was sure he was going to throw up everywhere at any second. His mother was a… whore. "You've got to be kidding me Dad?" He said practically pleading with his father to turn around and say that he was just joking, a malicious dig to get him on his side. But Drake just dropped his head into his hands. The only sounds were Lucille's sobbing in the corner as it all spilt out. "Dad, Mom, tell me you're lying?"._

_He got no response off them._

_"I'm so sorry" Lucille whispered quietly as she approached her son once more but with that he bolted it up the stairs into his room slamming the door noisily. His rage overcame him completely and he pounded hard on the punch bag that was swinging from the ceiling. How could she do this to them?. He pounded it so hard he'd split his bare knuckles on the bag but he didn't feel it. All he felt was betrayal. With one big punch he pushed himself away from the bag and proceeded to pick up his bag and he threw whatever he could find into it. Spare clothes, pajamas, clothes for school the next morning. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to get out of there before he went insane. Once he had all of what he needed for now he swung open his door and stormed back down the stairs angrily._

_His mother spotted him and she ran over knowing what he was doing. She used her body to block Ryan from the door. "Get out of my way Lucille!" He growled angrily but his mother shook her head._

_"Please baby, please don't do this. Don't leave, Ryan please!" His mother begged as she grabbed his shirt sobs wracking her small frame once more. He just took a hold of her wrists and pushed her out of the way and took a hold of the door knob._

_"I can't even look at you" He said quietly but loud enough for Lucille to hear. With that he sprinted out the door his legs hitting the gravel noisily. He just needed to get as far away as possible._

**0o0o0o0o0o**

So far the group had managed to get a few more people to join the football game. Now it was Ryan, Emily, Charlie, Carissa, Michael, Walt, Austin, Kate and Hurley. "We're one short for even teams!" Austin said as he looked at their cluster and then scanned the beach looking for anyone else they could recruit.

"Dude I change my mind, I don't wanna play. So I'll be the ref, then we'll have even teams?" Hurley put forward as he realised what he exactly signed up for and running was far from his forte.

"Well that solves our problems. Okay team captains are me and Emily, let's pick the teams and being the gentleman that I am ladies shall go first" He said as the group lined up and he and Emily stood in front of them.

"Shouldn't you go first then?" Emily spoke looking at him with a raised eyebrow and he just scoffed at her. "Okay then let me see, Austin!" She said pointing at her closest ally. He strolled over and stood next to her glad to be on her team.

"That was predictable!" Ryan laughed and then turned to the rest of them. "Hmm, Michael!" He said and Michael walked over to them not really bothered as to who he was with.

"I'm gonna take Walt!" Emily said and Walt bounded over relishing being on the opposite team to his father.

"Okay I'll take Carissa!" He said and the mute girl walked over to him glad to have not been picked last. She was so used to always being picked last that her entire body swelled with pride.

"I'm gonna take my boy Charlie!" She said and the Manchester lad walked over confidently.

"Typical, Brits always stick together! Looks like that leaves me with Kate!" He said and the remaining survivor walked over to him slowly glad to be doing something other than worrying. "Right then, Michael I'm gonna stick you in goals!".

"I'll go in goals if you want?" Walt shrugged happy with whatever was going to happen. Emily nodded her approval and turned to Charlie and Austin. "Okay then boys, we're going to win this. I want you tackling hard and we'll just keep passing until we find an opening alright!" She said in their small huddle and the two boys stared at her.

"Who are you Alex bloody Ferguson?" Charlie chuckled looking at her and she just rolled her eyes at him. This was going to be interesting.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"I think I've got some signal here!" Sayid said as held the transceiver high in the air. "I don't know how long this battery is going to last so we have to be fast!".

"Alright Al Jazeera so what do we do next!" Sawyer spoke up from his spot up against a nearby tree. He was currently peeling a mango and was determined not to let anyone else have someone. Not without a price that was.

"Do you always have to be so – I don't know racist!" Shannon piped up looking at the blonde with narrowed eyes.

"Do you always have to be such an idiot Barbie!" Sawyer merely responded taking no interest in what she had to say. Shannon looked like she was going to say something but Boone put a hand on her arm to stop her. She just huffed and sat down on the floor completely bored.

Boone – glad that his sister had finally quietened sat himself down next to the girl whom he had got to know on their trek up. "You alright Mickey?" He asked kindly looking at the girl who had a thin layer of sweat on her head.

She nodded with a smile. "I'm not used to doing this much exercise anymore!" She spoke a wry smile on her lips. "How about you?".

"If this Island doesn't drive me insane then I definitely think my sister will" He laughed coyly rubbing his dirty face slowly.

Mickey was about to respond when all of a sudden rustling could be heard nearby. The entire group jumped up onto their feet and looked around as the sound got louder and louder. "What the hell is that?" Boone got out as the sound continued to get closer.

"I don't know! But I think we better run!" Kate said turning on her heel and running everyone following suit. The group ran as fast as they could all bar Sawyer who stood there waiting to see what would come around through the grass. Kate tried to go back but Sayid took a hold of her and pushed her forward. Mickey ran alongside Boone who was pushing a screaming Shannon towards safety. Her heart was pounding loudly and her legs were throbbing. She hadn't ran this fast in a long long time. Suddenly a gunshot echoed around the open area and the noise made Mickey jump and she fell and tripped forward as more gunshots bellowed loudly. She felt a pair of arms drag her up off the floor and put her back on her feet and the group came to a stop as did the gunshots.

"Sawyer!" Kate called out as she retraced her steps back from where they had ran everyone else following them.

"You alright?" Boone asked looking down at the girls grazed knee which had a small amount of blood coming from it.

Mickey nodded at him. "Thanks for getting me up, don't think I could have myself!" She replied as they carefully entered the area they had just vacated. When they got there they could see Sawyer with a smoking gun in his hand and a big white bear lying dead in front of him. "That's a big bear" She gulped looking at the blood covered animal.

"Could that have been the thing that killed the pilot?" Shannon managed to get out through gasping breaths.

Kate shook her head. "That isn't even close to the size of what did! Guys this isn't just a bear. It's a polar bear!" She said shock filling her voice as she looked on. Polar bears only existed in the North. That she was sure of.

"That can't be a polar bear?" Boone said unable to comprehend what was in front of his eyes.

"It's a polar bear!" Sawyer, Kate and Sayid said at exactly the same time as their eyes lay fixated on the creature.

"Wait a minute, Polar bears don't live anywhere near a jungle?" Mickey chipped in and Sayid backed her up.

"Spot on. No polar bear's don't live this far South".

"Well this one does!" Boone got out as he neared the animal completely fascinated.

"Did. It did!" Sawyer said circling the creature calmly. Kate finally realising what had killed the animal spotted the gun loosely in Sawyer's hand.

"Where did you get that?".

"Probably Bear village how the hell do I know?" He scoffed back at her.

"Not the bear the gun?". The entire troupe looked at Sawyer and the gun also wondering how he had come to acquire it.

"I got it off one of the bodies!" Sawyer defended his eyes going on every single one of them.

"People don't carry guns onto planes!" Mickey said slightly scared that the man had a hold of it. This man in particular.

"They do if they're a US air marshall bones. There was one on the plane!" Sawyer bit back staring her down and she awkwardly looked down at the floor.

"How do you know that?" Kate probed looking at him suspiciously.

"I saw a guy lying there with an ankle holster so I took the gun. I thought it would come in handy and guess what… I shot a bear!" Sawyer spoke his voice getting more annoyed by the second.

"So why do you think he's a Marshall?" She continued to ask as she worried that Sawyer had discovered her secret that she had been trying to hide from the group.

"He had a clip on badge. And I took that too because I thought it was cool".

"I know who you are!" Sayid said a knowing look on his face. "You're the prisoner. You found a gun on a US Marshal. Yes I believe you did because you knew he had one because you were the one he was bringing back to the states! Those handcuffs were on you and that's why you knew he had a gun" Sayid spoke accusation lacing his voice.

"Oh piss off!" Sawyer growled back at him his anger consuming him ever so slowly at the accusations.

"That's who you are you son of a bitch!".

"Fine I'm the criminal… but you're the terrorist! We can all play a part. Who do you wanna be" Sawyer said with a wide smirk on his face as he looked around the group. In his minor triumph Kate had gotten behind him and sneaked the gun out of his hand pointing it directly in his face. Mickey watched the scene with nervousness and instinctively felt herself getting closer to Boone who was stood next to her, her fear escalating.

"Does anybody here know how to use a gun?" Kate asked quietly scanning the faces around her. Sayid preceeded to show gate how dismantle the gun whilst Mickey turned to Boone and Shannon.

"So much for a straight forward trek!" Shannon groaned and Boone just rolled his eyes at her getting fed up once more.

"Well you demanded to come!" Mickey said innocently just pointing it out but Shannon gave her a scathing look at her words.

"No one asked you!" Shannon bit looking at the younger girl. "Shannon cut it out!" Boone said and Shannon just stormed over to Sayid in a huff at her brother siding with the other girl. "Sorry about her. She's very… confrontational!" Boone apologised on behalf of his sister. "We better keep moving".

**0o0o0o0o0o**

_Ryan was sat in an office his posture relaxed and confident. He studied the room around him. It was expensive to say the least. All the seats were leather and the desk and worktops were polished marble. He already knew that this man had a lot of money and so he knew that if he did what he wanted her could get a big sum of money for it. __His musings were cut short though as the door opened in and in walked a man who was definitely in his fifties with white hair. He was smartly dressed in an expensive looking suit and a silver briefcase was in his hand. "You must be Mr Collier!" The man said holding his hand out which Ryan took and shook boldly._

_"And you must be Charles Widmore?" He said and the man nodded shaking his hand in return and then manoeuvred around to the other side of the desk sitting down slowly._

_"You are correct. Now then I'm not going to beat around the bush about this. I know you're the best Bounty hunter in this town and that's why I need you" He said opening the briefcase and he slid over a photo of a man to Ryan and he studied the photo intently. In it was a young looking man with black hair which fell down to his shoulders and a bandanna round the top of his head. He was quite short – only around 5'5 but he had an athletic body with quite muscled arms. Shouldn't be too much trouble Ryan murmured inwardly._

_"His name is James Cannon but he goes by the name Jimmy. Now he's been stealing some very important packages and letters from me concerning several of my side projects as well as using this information to swindle money from the company. And I want him caught" Charles said his voice filled with seriousness. "Use whatever means you need to. Rough him up, teach him a lesson but bring him back to me alive so I can hand him over to the authorities myself!"._

_"I can do that. Where will I find him now?" Ryan asked as he placed the photo into his pack._

_"He's done a runner, but I pulled some strings and it seems he's now somewhere in Australia. I'm not a hundred percent sure but that's where you come in. Also I'm very confident in your abilities, your success rate is remarkable and that's why I'm going to pay you half now. And the other half when you return him" Charles said as he pulled out his cheque book and scribbled onto it quickly._

_"Leave the rest to me Mr Widmore. I'll bring him back to you. I'll be as thorough as possible." Ryan replied and Charles nodded in appreciation._

_"I believe you will" he said and slid the cheque across the desk and Ryan picked it up his eyes widening at the sum of money on the paper. $10,000 Dollars. And that was only half. "That should cover expenses as well as resources with more than enough to spend on yourself and as I've already said you shall get the rest when you return!"._

_"I'll get it done" Ryan said as he stood up placing the cheque in his wallet. "So we have a deal!" He said holding his hand out and Widmore smiled and took it._

_"Deal!"._

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"GOAL!" Charlie yelled as the makeshift ball went straight past Michael. He ran around comically pulling his top over his head whilst Austin and Emily literally jumped on top of him in celebration. They were now 3 – 1 up and to say Ryan wasn't nearing hysteria was an understatement. "Come on Collier! Please tell me you've got more than that!" Emily chortled as she ran by him patting his head as she went.

"Bring it on McGrath!" He yelled back as they reset the ball in the centre. Ryan passed the ball out to Carissa who surprisingly had pretty good pace to her. She passed it back to Ryan who completely skinned Emily making her fall over in the process. He passed it out to Kate who was laughing as she went at how serious he was taking it. Kate passed it back to him and without a second thought he launched it straight past Walt who was lying helplessly lying in the sand. "GOAAAALLLL!" He chortled back at the group cockily. His team celebrated noisily as the other survivor's who hadn't taken part clapped on the sidelines. The mood had been lifted greatly and everyone was enjoying the lightheartedness.

"Okay guys you've got literally a minute of time left!" Hurley trying to work it out in his head. The teams assembled back to their places. "Okay the ball is ours just keep it for as long as possible. This game is ours!" Emily said to them in the huddle and she then sprinted up to the ball and passed it straight to Austin. Before Austin had time to react Ryan was barrelling into him and the two men went straight off their feet. The ball went loose straight to Charlie. Only Kate and Carissa were ahead of him. He just about got around Carissa and quickly passed the ball to Emily who just slugged it aimlessly. The ball though hit it's target just as Hurley called an end to the game. "YES!" She cheered loudly as she ran over to the rest of the team in a celebratory manner. Austin was still lying in the sand slightly dazed from the tackle and Ryan was getting up slowly laughing as he went.

"Come on you big girl!" Emily laughed as she held her hand out for him and Austin took it and got up to his feet. "Told you we'd win!" She smiled as she put her arm up around his shoulder though that was a stretch due to his height.

"Jesus I don't why Charlie called you Alex Ferguson… You were more like Hitler out there!" He laughed at her and she just jumped up onto his back causing them both to land in a tangled heap on the floor.

Ryan twirled the ball in his hands smiling as he took in the sight. This is what he had wanted. To bring everyone together and that's what they were doing. Everyone was bonding together. And now looking at them all messing about and talking. Claire was congratulating Charlie. Hurley was throwing sand at RC. Austin and Emily were messing about in the sand. Now he could see that just by working together that they could do anything. And that was some small comfort in their current predicament.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**So sorry for the long wait. I've been planning this out for the long haul and as you all know that takes hell of a lot of time mixed in with A-Levels and dilemma's it's a very volatile mix. So I made this one longer just to make up for it and hopefully you won't have to wait for another two months this time. But I hope this made up for the wait my friends. If you enjoyed guys just drop a review and some feedback, these are your characters and it'd be nice to see if they live up to your high standards. Peace out.**


End file.
